Leela
Leela, later known as Leelandredloomsagwinaechegesima, (PROSE: Lungbarrow) was a companion of the Fourth Doctor. She was a warrior of the "savage" Sevateem, a tribe of regressed humans. She met the Doctor during his visit to her home planet and aided him against Xoanon. The two became friends and, despite being offered the possibility of becoming leader of her world's new society, she left to follow the Doctor. Although he initially rejected her request to go with him, she ran into the TARDIS and became his companion. Leela's origins meant she had little understanding of the technological wonders to which her travels exposed her. She was educated by the Doctor, who attempted to instruct her on the nature of societies beyond her own. During one such trip, she met Henry Gordon Jago and George Litefoot, whom she would revisit a number of times thereafter. Despite the Doctor's misgivings, she remained quick to violence and her primitive edge never dissipated. They were joined on their travels by K9. Having fallen in love with Andred, a member of the Chancellery Guard, Leela chose to leave the Doctor and live on Gallifrey. K9 decided to remain with her. She married Andred and, taking the name Leelandredloomsagwinaechegesima, became embroiled in Gallifreyan politics as the bodyguard of Romana II. The Time Lords allowed her to retain her youth for an unnaturally long time. In the course of her time on Gallifrey, Leela became involved in a civil war and was blinded. Following Andred's death, she explored a number of alternate Gallifreys in other dimensions and restored her sight in one of them by drinking blood. During the Last Great Time War, she met the Doctor again. After the war, Leela became a prisoner of the Z'nai and died in their dungeon. Her soul was reborn as Emily. Leela was a member of the Sevateem, descended from the human survey team of the Mordee expedition that followed the Great Breakout of the year 5000. (TV: The Invisible Enemy) She was the daughter of Sole and Neela. (TV: The Face of Evil, PROSE: Eye of Heaven, AUDIO: The Revisionists) Leela was named after Leela, the greatest warrior in Sevateem history, who sacrificed her life to save the tribe. (AUDIO: The Catalyst, Arbitration, The Abandoned) In 60, she told Boudica that the name had no meaning. (AUDIO: The Wrath of the Iceni) She had a sister, Ennia, who died before she was born. Neela failed to save Ennia, and used her knife to kill the Horda who killed Ennia. After her death, Neela's knife was passed on to Leela. (PROSE: Eye of Heaven, AUDIO: The Revisionists) As a child, Leela saw her mother struck down and killed by an animal on Mount Kremnon while protecting her. She stayed with her body until sunrise in order to protect her soul from evil spirits. During her childhood, she and her friend Tomas often went hunting together. (AUDIO: Empathy Games) Her father taught her how to heal animals' wounds with moss. (AUDIO: Zygon Hunt) Leela argued against the tribe's shaman, Neeva, in his decision to attack the rival Tesh tribe - a purpose he claimed came from the Sevateem's god, Xoanon. Leela's blaspheming against this deity secured her banishment. Sole undertook the ritual Test of the Horda on her behalf and was killed. While attempting to leave Sevateem land, Leela came into conflict with two men, sent by Neeva to kill her. She used a crossbow to slay one of her assailants while Tomas, her friend, killed the other. Leela instructed him to return to the tribe and, before going far, met with the Fourth Doctor. She believed him to be the Evil One - a figure from Sevateem religion who supposedly held Xoanon captive - due to the resemblance between him and the carved face on a cliff nearby. The Doctor saved Leela from the psychic projections of Xoanon that resided in the jungle, earning her trust. After the Doctor was captured, she returned to the Sevateem village and helped him escape. Her use of janis thorns to paralyse and kill was criticised by the Doctor. Calib used a janis thorn against Leela, and only through the Doctor's use of a bioanalyser was she restored from paralysis and saved from death. Leela then went with the Doctor to the base of the Tesh - in fact the spacecraft used by the expedition. There, the Doctor found the supercomputer Xoanon and set about trying to cure him of his insanity while Leela fended off the attacking Tesh, killing several. The Doctor was able to unify the mind of Xoanon, slipping into unconsciousness as he did so. Leela cared for him for two days until he came to his senses. She followed him back to his TARDIS and requested that he take her with him. The Doctor protested, admitting that he liked Leela, but saying he could not take everyone he liked with him as they were too numerous. She walked past him into the TARDIS, he followed, and Leela's use of the console led to dematerialisation. (TV: The Face of Evil)